Compagnons pour l'éternité
by MissClem
Summary: TRAD. Les vampires mâles sont très possessif et dominant avec leurs compagnons. Bella Swan est un vampire lorsqu'elle se déplace vers la petite ville de Forks. Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand-t- elle arrivera à Forks? * Possessif EDWARD & Lemon. Personnages appartient à STEPHANIE MEYER* R
1. ennuyeux, sans vie, seul

**Auteur :** xxLuAshxx

**Nom original :** Mates For Eternity

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) :** Romance/Drama

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Chapitre 1: ennuyeux, sans vie, seul

J'ai léché les dernières gouttes de sang sur mes lèvres, le corps de la panthère drainé tomba de mes mains avec une sourdine _bruit sourd_. Je me suis gracieusement essuyé mes mains sur mon jeans pour éliminer les saletés que j'ai eu lors de la lutte contre la bête. Je fermai les yeux, l'air frais de la nuit fouettée mon visage, ce qui rend mes cheveux brun en bataille autour de mon visage.

J'ai soupiré et je me suis mis à avancer à travers les arbres. Mes pieds nus, pour ne pas faire de bruit, m'ont guidé à travers le désert. Les grillons chantaient et les loups hurlaient. Je levai les yeux sur le ciel nocturne. La pleine lune suspendue dans toute sa gloire, entourée par de millions d'étoiles. J'ai soupiré de nouveau, mon souffle s'échappe de ma bouche comme une rafale de vent.

J'ai déplacé mes pieds à un rythme plus rapide quand soudain tout autour de moi se tourna vers un flou vert. J'ai sprinté pendant environ cinq minutes, la mousse étant écrasé sous mes pieds, quand tout à coup, deux merles volé devant moi. J'ai gelé dans mon élan pour regardais les bois, le tissage dans et hors des arbres ensemble, formant ce qui peut seulement être décrit comme une danse. Il était évident qu'ils doivent avoir été des partenaires.

J'armai ma tête sur le côté pour observait cela. Lorsque les animaux s'accouplés, c'était pour la vie. Ils ne recherchaient pas d'autre partenaire, jamais. Lorsque les vampires s'accouplent, s'est pour l'éternité. Vous savez quand vous avez trouvé votre partenaire, parce que dès que vous le regardez, vous voulez vous présenter à lui coute que coute. Parfois, deux hommes prétendent que une femme est leur compagnon, auquel cas ils doivent se battre "jusqu'à la mort. Ce n'est jamais que deux femmes pour un homme, parce que les vampires mâles sont exceptionnellement plus forts que les vampires féminins. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai entendu.

Les vampires mâles sont très possessifs de leurs compagnons et sont très dominants dans leurs relations. Ils ne laissent même pas un autre mâle _regardé_ leur compagnon à moins que l'autre homme soit déjà accouplé. 75% des combats dans le monde des vampires sont des hommes qui se disputent une femelle. Et si vous voyez un de ces combats, vous ne devez _jamais_ vous impliquer.

Comme je pensais, je me suis rappelé l'histoire de ma vie.

Moi, Isabella Marie Swan, je vis sur la terre depuis 21 ans et j'ai passé 4 de ces années dans dont le corps reste figé à 17 ans. Comment est-ce possible, vous demandez-vous? Eh bien, pour dire les choses simplement, je suis un vampire.

Je ne bois pas de sang humain, mais je vis de sang d'animaux. Depuis que je suis changé, j'ai essayé de garder chaque parcelle de l'humanité que je peux. Je veux éviter de blesser les humains comme j'en ai l'habitude d'être moi-même. Je suis assez jeune pour un vampire et je n'ai pas eu la chance d'explorer beaucoup, j'ai été maintenus dans les limites de la forêt. Tous les mythes de vampires que vous avez entendus ne sont pas vrais. Je ne dors pas dans un cercueil et je ne me transforme pas en cendres au soleil. En fait, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir du tout, et ma peau _briller_ dans la lumière du jour.

Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais recommencé à courir jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à mon lac. Je m'accroupis et regardai mon reflet. Mes cheveux brun pendait au milieu de mon dos en vagues douces. Ma peau était incroyablement pâle et mes traits étaient parfaits. Mes yeux étaient d'un doré intense, ce qui prouvait que je m'étais récemment nourri; j'étais le prédateur parfait.

Je me suis levé, part de la rivière, et j'ai observé ce que je portais: une robe cocktail bleue nuit couverte de sang qui terminé à mi-cuisse. Je secouais la tête, j'ai plongé dans l'eau, prêt à laver le sang. Je retins mon souffle et je me suis submergée dans l'eau froide pour laver ma robe.

Après une heure, je refais surface, cygne au bord de l'eau. Je sors de l'eau, et rince mes cheveux, alors seulement de m'allonge sur l'herbe, levant les yeux vers le ciel une fois de plus jusqu'à ce que la soif m'appelle.

C'est ainsi que je vivais depuis les 5 dernières années. C'est tout mon existence maintenant.

Ennuyeux.

Sans vie.

Seul.


	2. Forks, Washington

**Auteur :** xxLuAshxx

**Nom original :** Mates For Eternity

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) :** Romance/Drama

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Chapitre 2: Forks, Washington

Je savais que je ne devais pas continuer comme ça, allonger jour après jour à ne rien faire dans cette clairière, sauf pour chasser et me laver. Qu'est-il arrivé à l'ancien Bella, forte et indépendante? Celle qui faisait tout ce qu'elle voulait, dès qu'elle le voulait?

Ah oui, elle s'est changée en vampire.

Je gémis et roula sur le ventre, l'humidité du sol s'infiltra lentement à travers ma robe. J'ai enfouille mon visage dans le sol, pour réfléchir. Je devais réagir, faire quelque chose. Mais j'avais trop peur. J'étais en sécurité ici, personne ne pouvait me toucher. Aucun humain ne pourrait être blessé par ma faute.

Mais où étais-je? Maintenant que j'y pensé, je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où j'étais! Dans quel état étais-je? Suis-je près d'une ville? J'en doute.

J'ai relevé mon visage et placé mon menton sur mes coudes, croisé ma cheville gauche et ma cheville droite et l'ai est levé vers le haut. J'étais encore indécise. Je voulais explorer le monde, rencontrer d'autres vampires, et entendre leurs aventures.

Mais moi, je ne saurais jamais parler, à personne, de comment je me suis devenu un Vampire. Mon corps frémit rien qu'à cette idée et toutes mes pensées se mélangé dans ma tête. Je pouvais sentir ma crise d'angoisse venir quand je sentie le venin embué ma vue et que j'ai commencé avoir du mal à respirer.

"Non, non, non." chuchote ai-je en couvrent mon visage avec mes mains. J'ai commencé à prendre de grandes respirations pour me calmer. Je me suis juré de ne jamais penser à _elle_. Je refusé de pensé à comment je me suis damné à cette vie par ma propre stupidité. Je ne pouvais toujours pas arrêter mon corps de trembler, je me suis rallongé et cria vers les cieux. Mon corps recourbé vers le ciel, je laissai toute ma colère dans se crie déchirant.

Une heure ou deux après ma crise, je me suis lentement redressait pour regarder les environs. Je pouvais observer les traînées de rose et d'orange dans le ciel.

"Une nouvelle journée commence." Murmurai-je en contemplent le lever du soleil. J'avais vraiment une belle vue. Les oiseaux commencèrent leur chant matinal, répandant à un sentiment de paix et de tranquillité que donner la forêt.

Quand le soleil se leva plus haut et que ma peau commença à briller faiblement. Je m'étendis sur le dos permettant mes cheveux de former un halo autour de moi. Je levé mon bras droit et l'ai tourné de façon à voir la façon dont le soleil rebondi sur ma peau en diamant, jetant un éventail de couleurs dans la forêt.

Par coïncidence, deux merles volèrent dans la clairière, je ne savais pas si c'était les mêmes que j'avais vu avant. Je baissai doucement mon bras et le reposa sur mon ventre pour observé le vol des merles. Il semblait incroyable de voir comment ils pouvaient aller à la hauteur qu'ils voulaient. Ils pouvaient faire le tour du monde rien qu'avec le mouvement de leurs ailes. Ils étaient _libres_.

C'est ce qui me décida d'aller explorer le monde à mon tour. Je voulais être libre aussi. Je voulais découvrir les choses par moi-même et partie à l'aventure, pas me morfondre ici pour le reste de l'éternité.

En une seizième de seconde, je me lever et commencé à arpenter la forêt du regard. Le son du vent à travers les arbres ressemble à un profond hurlement.

J'avais besoin de trouver une ville ou même un village, quelque part où je pourrais savoir où j'étais. Je baissai les yeux sur mes vêtements et soupira. Ma robe était trempée et avec une grosse couche de boue dessus. Évidemment, j'avais besoin de nouveaux habits. Mais comment? Je n'avais pas d'argent!

Je gémis en me laissant tombai sur la terre détrempée et me suis assis les jambes croisées regardant à travers le lac.

_Peut-être que je pourrais obtenir un emploi?_ Je secouais la tête. _Trop risqué._

_Peut-être que je pourrais les voler?_ Mon souffle se coinça dans ma gorge. _Voler?_ Était-ce la seule façon pour moi d'avoir des vêtements ? Les _voler_? Il doit y avoir une autre solution.

_Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen!_ Me cria ma raison. _Ce sera simple. Trouver un magasin de vêtements, voler quelques vêtements et un plan, retournez ici et changer de vêtements et puis partir là où je veux, en utilisant le plan!_

Avant de savoir ce que je faisais, je courais déjà vers le Nord dans l'espoir de trouver une ville. Je me foutais de quelle ville sa pourrait être tant qu'il y avait un magasin de vêtements et un endroit avec des plans du pays. Je couru à la vitesse de l'éclair, comme un guépard, à travers la forêt, toutes les branches qui se trouvait sur mon chemin était détruites. Je grimpé sur un arbre et commencé à sauter à travers la cime des arbres.

Je voyagé à travers la forêt pendant quatre heures, essayant désespérément de retrouver des êtres humains qui pourraient me conduire à une ville. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à abandonner, j'entendis le moteur rugissant d'une voiture. Je me suis figé et me cacha rapidement dans les buissons les plus proches. Je jeté un œil à travers les feuilles pour trouver la voiture qui dévala la route. Sans hésiter un instant, je l'ai suivi à un rythme soutenu.

Après vingt minutes, j'ai commencé à voir des bâtiments un peu plus loin. Trop excité, j'ai accéléré en dépassent la voiture, toujours sous la cime des arbres, et me précipita aussi vite que j'ai pu vers la ville. Je me suis arrêtais brusquement quand j'ai réalisé qu'il faisait encore jour et que je devais attendre encore une dizaine d'heures pour sortir. Avec un soupir, j'essayé de trouver un magasin de vêtements, toujours cacher dans la forêt environnent. Quand je réussi à en trouver une, Je me suis installé dans la canopée où personne ne pouvait me voir et pris mon mal en patience.

Je regardais les couples entrés dans le magasin et sortir avec des sacs de vêtements. C'était assez comique de voir combien d'hommes semblaient hésiter à y aller et puis finir par en transporter les emplettes de leurs épouses. Je m'amusais de les voir luttaient avec le poids des sacs de vêtements.

Sans le savoir, le magasin était déjà fermé et la nuit était revenue. J'observé qu'il y avait une rangée de caméras pointées sur la boutique, sans doute en avait-il à l'intérieur. Je devais absolument les mettre hors service.

Quand les rues devenaient désertes, ce qui a pris un certain temps à cause des adolescents ivres, je bondis gracieusement de la verrière du toit de la boutique. Je coupais les fils des caméras extérieur, une fois fais, Je descends du toit pour aller à l'arrière de la boutique. Il y avait une double porte grise qui, je suppose conduisais à la salle de stockage.

_Parfait!_

J'ai essayé de tirer doucement la porte, mais elle ne bouger pas. J'ai ensuite essayer de la pousser, mais pas de chance elle ne bouger pas d'un centimètre. Je regardais la porte un peu frustré.

_Oh, que diable?_ Pensais-je et poussé les portes aussi fort que je le pouvais. Elles ont volé de leurs gonds avec un grand gémissement pour s'effondré sur le sol. Mon visage afficha un sourire, qui disparu bien vite lorsque l'alarme s'est déclenchée.

"Merde!" Ai-je sifflé. Je m'élançai dans la boutique et poussant une autre série de portes. J'ai rapidement frappé les caméras et saisit tous les vêtements que je pouvais. Avec un bras plein, j'ai attrapé un sac de sport et l'est rempli. J'ai sauté par-dessus le comptoir et cassé les armoires sous le bureau. A ma grande chance, il y avait un plan.

_Trouvé!_

Je pouvais entendre les sirènes qui arriver dans ma direction. J'ai rapidement rangé la carte dans mon sac et fracassa la vitrine, pour retourner dans la forêt. J'ai facilement repérer mon parfum, freesias avec un soupçon de fraise, puis sprinta sur tout le chemin jusqu'à ma clairière.

Quand je suis revenu à mon "Chez moi", j'ai vidé mon sac sur le sol pour en regarder le contenu. J'ai rapidement enlevé ma robe et l'est jeté sur le côté. J'avais réussi à prendre un ensemble de sous-vêtements dans la boutique. Je l'ai rapidement enfilé et puis je me suis dénicher un t-shirt ample gris de Mickey, un jean slim bleu foncé, des converse noir et un sweat prune à capuchon qui descendait à mi-cuisse. Étonnamment, cela m'aller plutôt bien.

Une fois sûr que mes vêtements soit confortable, j'arrachai toute les étiquette des vêtements, et mis ma robe déchirée dans le sac et l'ai jetés dans le lac. J'ai ramassé le plan sur le sol et l'ai tenu à la hauteur de ma vue. Je pouvais voir que quelqu'un avait entourait le Canada.

_Est-ce là où suis-je?_ Pensai-je, _au Canada?_

Je secouais la tête, en étudient le plan. Je mis mon doigt sur le Canada et l'ai traîné vers le bas à travers le reste de l'Amérique. Mon doigt s'est placé sur Washington quand un nom ma sauté aux yeux.

**Forks.**

Forks? Je suis sûr d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom. Je fermai les yeux et répété le nom de Forks, Washington dans ma tête, essayant de me rappeler où je l'avais entendu auparavant.

Bingo! Je me souviens maintenant! Nous avions étudié cette ville à l'école secondaire. C'était l'une des plus petites villes des États-Unis et l'un des endroits les plus pluvieux de l'Amérique, qui a également entourés, en majorité, par une forêt très dense. C'est pourquoi, Forks semblait un endroit parfait pour commencer ma nouvelle vie. Je souris en pensant à toutes les choses que je pourrai faire. Peut-être que je pourrais enfin avoir mon diplôme. Je n'avais jamais eu la chance de l'avoir à cause de ma transformation en …

Je secouais la tête me sortant de mes pensées déprimante. Je mémorisé toutes les routes que je pouvais prendre et quand je pouvais m'arrêter pour chasser. Sa devrait me prendre environ deux jours de marche pour y arriver. Je plié le plan et l'ai placé dans ma poche de jean. Avec un nouvel enthousiasme, je bondis loin dans la forêt.

Forks, Washington, j'espère que vous êtes prêt, me voilà.

**Version corrigé**


End file.
